This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. One strategy for enhancing the bioadhesive characteristics of polymersis to introduce biological moieties that are known to possess adhesiveproperties in nature. It is known that marine mussels secreteunique adhesive proteins (mussel adhesive proteins, MAPs) that form strongmoisture-resistant bonds to a variety of underwater surfaces. One interestingfeature of MAPs is the presence of 3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-L-alanine(DOPA), an amino acid which is believed to be responsible for both adhesionand cross-linking characteristics of MAPs. The catechol form of DOPA isthought to be responsible for adhesion to surfaces, while the oxidized o-quinoneform is responsible for cross-linking of the MAPs. Our research focuses on this crosslinking reaction of DOPA to creative unique hydrogels that have value as medical adhesives.